


Of Truth and Lies

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In the land of gambling and deception, Lily Evans rules. In a world that is molded and framed with lies, one must know who to trust and who to kill. Nobody ever said it was going to be easy...





	1. The Start of a Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

The smell of smoke clogged up the air of the Room of Requirement. Laughter and shouts of winners and the groans of losers only added to the crescendo of noise. Lily Evans and Cora Smitthe were standing in a corner, downing drinks as if their life depended on it, and prepared for the rest of the night. 

“Damn,” Lily hissed, throwing back another shot. She discarded it on to the barmen’s table, throwing it perhaps a little too hard for it chipped upon impact with the wood. She gave a dry laugh and looked over at Cora. 

“How you commin’?” She asked her friend, observing the wan look on her face.

“Eh. We’ve had better nights.” Cora smiled glumly. She picked up one of the trays laden with full shot glasses and hoisted it up onto her shoulder. She turned to walk away but Lily stopped her. 

“We need more business. I’ve been thinking, we should appeal to our customer’s needs…or wants, per say.”

“Your point?” Core raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. 

Lily smiled evilly. “Time to break out the big guns.”

\-----

Twenty minutes later, the girls reentered the room. At a first glance, you wouldn’t notice anything different, but, as you peered through the smoke, you could notice a complete change in outfit.

Lily’s plain black t-shirt and slacks had been replaced with an impossibly short pair of shorts and belly shirt that revealed her taut, pale stomach and belly button ring. Strapped to her feet were deathly heels that clacked against the floor as she carried drinks from the different gambling tables. 

Wolf-whistles carried across the room as she walked forward, confident in her mission. After emptying her tray she scouted out her first victim. Her eyes landed on a Slytherin of medium height and stunning white-blond hair. She sashayed over and laid a seducing hand on his shoulder. “Nice hand.” She said, sitting down on the arm of his chair.

On instinct, he threaded his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Now how did a sweet girl like you end up working in an underground gambling tournament?”

Lily snorted and pulled herself onto his lap, and pushed her chest forward so that his eyes were automatically drawn to it. “Hon, I _run_ this thing.”

The Slytherin laughed and pulled her closer. “Never would I imagine that a Gryffindor fourth year could put on a poker game. Let alone a bar and tournament with it. Still don’t, actually.”

Lily sat up, an evil smile plastered on her face. “You want me to show you?”

\-----

Thirty minutes later, Lily and the Slytherin whose name she had yet to learn were gathered around the poker table. A crowd had them surrounded, entranced by their faces which betrayed no emotion, and the cards that seemed to appear from no where to make the perfect move. 

“Raise it 20 sickles,” Lily ordered, still quite somber, while her partner slumped against the table, completely intoxicated.

He mumbled a few unintelligible words and only the last one was even partway coherent. “Shit.” He slammed his cards down on the table, and it was clear that he was the loser with no matches. This time he had a terrible hand: a three, queen, seven, jack, and a nine. And that was after he deposited his three old cards for new ones. Lily cackled sadistically and raked the many piles of galleons over to her. That time she had a perfect royal heart flush. Ace, king, queen, jack, ten: it will always win. 

This was the beginning of a new tradition.

\-----

**Okay. New story. If you’re wondering why I choose to write such morbid and depressing stories with a dark plot, the answer is simple: Cliches make me sick. I’m not exaggerating. There are very few that are tolerable, and those I have read multiple times. I am convinced that _some_ drama had to happen to the golden couple, and it is now my mission to find out what it was. Or just make it up. =D**

**R &R, you know the drill.**


	2. Chapter One

**\--James’ POV--**

**\--One year since the prologue—**

James Potter pounced on an unsuspecting Sirius Black who was sleep on the couch in front of the fire.

“What the—?” he gasped and sputtered at his rude awakening.

“Padfoot, we have a problem.”

“I am aware of that,” Sirius snapped. “It has to do with the fact that you woke me from my afternoon nap.”

“No. It has nothing to do with that. It is about a girl.”

“Ever notice how _you_ are always the one with girl troubles, mate?” 

“But this time, it has to do with all of us. In a bigger sense: our reputation.”

At this, Sirius was now fully awake and listening. “What do you mean?”

“Ever since fourth-year, when a certain somebody started a certain gambling thing, our award for having the most detentions has been threatened. Miss Lily Evans, although the teachers haven’t found out about her underground operations, is pressing our record of six-hundred-forty-two detentions this year with her six-hundred. At the rate she’s going, we won’t last much longer unless we take action.”

Padfoot digested this information. “What is she getting detentions for?”

“Smart mouthing, back lashing at teachers, smuggling in alcohol to the dorms, and butchering the uniforms too much, the slut. Who the hell knows if she’s smuggling drugs and shit in too… And yet, they haven’t caught the gambling thing. I’ve heard she’s good, and it’s been going on for a while, so I assume she’s gotten practice.”

“How come we haven’t gotten any of the firewhisky, Prongs?” Sirius pouted. 

“We don’t take _anything_ from the enemy,” James growled at his friend. 

“Right. But, you have to admit, for an enemy, we sure did get a fucking hot one, didn’t we?” James didn’t answer. “Anyway, do we know anything about her muggle life?”

“No.”“Then that is where we are starting. And I know just how to do it.”

“Do I even _want_ to know?” 

“We are going to give Miss Lily Evans, bad girl of Hogwarts, a boyfriend.” 

**\--Lily POV—**

**\--One week later, Transfiguration Corridor—**

“Here,” Cora thrust a crumbled list into my hand. “This is what we need to get for the finale this weekend.” I scanned over the list. It consisted of the regular: Firewhisky along with other strong drinks, several decks of trick playing cards, and apparently she needed a yard of burgundy cloth. 

“Why do you need the cloth?” I asked Cora.

“To make the place look pretty,” she said simply. I shook my head in amusement and disbelief. It was typical Cora. Safely put, she was insane. From her white-blonde pixie cut with multicolored highlights—meaning the word ‘multicolored’ literally; pink, blue, and orange strands threaded through it, square, wire-rimmed glasses framed her piercing blue eyes to give her the edgy look.

I hid the list in the secret back pocket of my messenger bag and walked down the hall, Cora following behind, her nose in a book.

We walked into the Transfiguration classroom and I paused at my normal seat. Why, you ask? Well, it was because someone was in it. 

“May I help you?”

**\--James’ POV—**

**\--Same time--**

“May I help you?” Lily Evans walked up and asked upon finding me in her seat. Before she could answer, however, McGonagall walked in and ordered us into our seat. Lily looked around, frantic, and upon seeing that no other seat was open, she reluctantly slid into the one next to me.

“May I ask why you decided to bug me today, of all days?” She asked as she pulled out the roll of parchment that was yesterday’s homework. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

She snorted. “When you work in my profession, you learn to believe anything.” 

“What _is_ your occupation?” I asked her, skillfully avoiding having to answer. 

Looking straight into my eyes, she said in a deathly low voice, “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Somehow, deep in my gut, I knew she was telling the truth, but I couldn’t stop from asking. 

“Do you mean the underground thing?”

Lily laughed quietly so not to attract McGonagall’s attention. “No, that _pays_ for my business. The one I run at home, I mean.”

“And you’re not going to tell me what it is?” 

“Nope. Not a chance.”

“Darn.” I pretended to be more upset than I really was. There were other ways. 

Throughout Transfiguration, we chatted about nonsense things: school, guys and girls, what we wanted to do after school. As the bell ring, I decided to take a chance. 

“You want to know the real reason why I sat here today?” She shrugged as she gathered her things. “Because, a friend of mine dared me to see if I could have a conversation with the Bad Girl of Hogwarts without getting a wand put to my head. Now I can say I am one of the lucky few.” I shot her my award-winning smile and walked away, leaving her stunned and confused. 

**\--Lily’s POV—**

**\--Saturday Night, Tournament Championship--**

I’m not one to be vain, but I looked wicked tonight. My dress was black and came to rest about mid-thigh with a high collar coming to rest at my chin and sleeves cut off right at the shoulder. The neckline plunged to my naval in a wavy line, revealing a trail of creamy skin in its wake. My boots were knee-high, skin tight leather, and death spikes for heels that gave me the much needed height. I had given up trying to tame my hair and let it fall in waves to surround my shoulders and face. 

Carefully balancing the tray of liquor on one arm, I walked around the room and… _persuaded_ several young wizards to drink their fill. I was cautious, however, about going around the players, for they were testy as it was, and they are my source of money. 

The crowd of onlookers grew more and more and before the night was over, the noise level reached a crescendo. The four players were reaching the end of the first round and stood up in defeat. Within the first two hours, we had found a winner.

He was a tall man; his tousled dark blond hair with flecks of brown running through it giving him a rugged look. He was a Ravenclaw seventh year, I remembered him from previous games. A good cards man, yet no one was a match for me. The boy stood up and shook his fist in victory. I cleared my throat loudly and a wolf whistle followed from one of the spectators. I nodded in thanks and said, “Now we all know the rules, don’t we?” The crowd laughed and cries of ‘yes!’ sounded. “Wonderful. Now, monsieur, I believe that is our turn to have a go. Is it not?”

I could see the man swallow hard and nod stiffly. He sat back down and gestured for me to join. I handed my tray to Cora and walked forward, my heels echoing through the silent room. I sat down and swept my hair behind my back, prepared to fight to the death. 

John, a first year Hufflepuff, dealt out the cards. You could see from his face he didn’t really care who won. The only finalist in his house was knocked out early in the game. Poor John was already affected by the twisted minds of us and stared at my dress appreciatively. He winked at me and I inaudibly scoffed and smiled shaking my head back and forth. He dealt me out two kings, a queen, a three, and an eight. It wasn’t the best hand, but I could make it better. 

“How many new cards do you want?” He asked all the while staring at the revealed skin. 

“Two,” I said throwing out the useless cards nonchalantly as my opponent asked for four. Ha! I chuckled to myself, smirking at the poor, poor Ravenclaw. If I didn’t take so much joy and pushing people down, I would have some pity for him. But I don’t. Not a little bit.

John smiled suggestively at me and threw me the cards. I flipped them over, and it revealed two queens. I practically jumped up and threw a party. Only a royal flush could beat me, and with his hand I highly doubt he did. We went back and forth raising the amount of bets until we each had one thousand Galleons in each. 

John clearly spit out, “Show your hands.” From what I could see he was annoyed that we wouldn’t serve him alcohol, otherwise his words would have been severely slurred. 

The Ravenclaw flipped his over to reveal two threes. I grinned madly and flipped over my full house pulling over my two thousand Galleons. The Ravenclaw stood up and cursed loudly pushing the chair over. I smiled, “Wonderful hand you go there, eh?” I asked. 

He cussed me out once again and I glared at him, ordering Cora to bind him out and then we threw him out. Literally. We levitated them and threw him out into the wall.

“Hey, Scott, the regular!” The bartender nodded and smiled before bending over to make the concoction. In a moment, I was handed the perfect strawberry daiquiri. I downed it and asked for another. Behind me, Cora whooped with my win and copied my drink. We were in for a fun night.

**\--James’ POV—**

**\--Two Hours Later, Third Floor South East Breezeway—**

I walked down the hallway, thoroughly bored since Sirius had disappeared with his current whore and Remus was in the hospital wing, recovering from some recent illness or another. Suddenly, loud, drunken cackles echoed off of the low ceiling. I quickened my pace. Soon, I stumbled upon an interesting sight.

There were two figures coming towards me. One, the shorter of the two, was clad in an extremely short, black dress and was walking backwards, her back towards me. Her red hair swung in loose curls down her back, and I instantly recognized the two. No other but Lily Evans, the Queen of Poker, who was looking quite sober, was supporting her partner in crime, Cora Creans, who was currently waving and wailing in her intoxicated state, while walking backwards through the hallway. Even though Evans was slight of height, she seemed to be having no trouble practically carrying her friend. 

I was actually considering helping, but then, she turned around. Her green eyes, lined in dark mascara and green eye shadow, locked with mine. The revealing black dress hugged every curve and left little to the imagination. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the entire scene. _Damn_ , I thought to myself, _Padfoot was right. We_ do _have a fucking hot enemy. Maybe this will make my job just a little easier…_ “Oi, Evans!” I called out, speeding up to meet her. 

“Yes,” She answered, tossing her bright hair over her shoulder to make it look like she _wasn’t_ dragging her best friend through the halls of Hogwarts. 

“Mind if I help?” 

She gave a small smile. “T’would be my pleasure to let you assist me, monsieur.” 

I returned the smile and put a strong arm around Cora’s shoulder. The poor girl turned, if possible, even more green and didn’t even notice my arm. Together, Lily and I hauled the girl up to her room where I let Lily take her upstairs. I then plopped down onto the couch and stretched out across it, letting the fire lull me to sleep. 

Several minutes later, when I was about to cross the boundary between consciousnesses a cold hand briefly shook my shoulder. “What?” I grumbled, shrugging off the hand. 

“Come on,” A female voice said and the hand shook me again, “I need to thank my knight in shinning armor, but I can’t do that if he’s asleep.” 

“Fine!” I said and rolled over so that one eye was trained on her. Lily had her elbows braced against the side of the couch, making her breasts strain against the black material. Her green eyes held a trace of mirth as she looked down at me. “So, don’t you have anything to say or do you just walk around waking up people for the fun of it?” 

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “But not this time.”

“Well then,” I sat and moved over, patting the seat next to me. “Let’s talk.” Lily sat down daintily, crossing her knees in the process. I leaned back and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I wanted to be fully awake for this conversation.

“So, how come Cora was piss drunk and you look like you haven’t had a drop?” I asked her. 

“I’ve actually had _more_ than her. I can just hold my liquor well. Some call me the queen. Some call me the devil. Personally, I think I am a healthy dose of each.” She gestured to herself with one hand. “What do _you_ think I am?” 

I pondered this question for it was a odd one. “I don’t know how else to describe you but a Queen Bitch. Emphasis on the _Queen_. You pay homage to your faithful subjects by winning wars against the enemy, but not by using your brute strength, but your mind and powers of persuasion.” I winked suggestively. “And if you have had more than Cora, who was ‘bout to puke out her intestines, then you must have a drink off with Sirius, who also claims to be the King.” I laughed as I pictured the two downing shots like no tomorrow. 

She also smiled. “I can see how you would find that interesting. One more question and then I’ll let you return to sleep. What do you think of my reputation as the ‘Bad Girl of Hogwarts’?”

“I deny it.” I said firmly. “Of course, this is without seeing you in action and only speaking to you for two days. Before that, I could have said other things that I now know to be false.” Lily smiled. She stood up to leave but before walking away, she swept down and kissed my cheek. 

“Thanks, James.” She called as she floated away. 

**Okay, so it got really sweet and fluffy at the end. Still, I hope you all liked it! Don’t worry, the other stories aren’t being abandoned, just but on mini-hiatus!**


End file.
